Far Away
by Kadzinha
Summary: Eu te amo, eu sempre te amei e eu sinto a sua falta... [Willabeth] Songfic com a musica Far Away do Nickelback


**Disclaimer: **É obvio que piratas do caribe não é meu... Se fosse eu estaria nadando em dinheiro e não nesse quarto escrevendo fanfiction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Far away – Tão longe_**

Era isso. Ele iria morrer.

-Will! Olhe para mim! Will! – Gritava desesperada. Maldito Jones!

Não tinha jeito... Olhei para Jack que baixou o olhar até o coração, entendi imediatamente.

Matamos Davy, mas o mais importante é que salvamos Will. Jack me leva para longe dele. Não, não quero ir. Será que foi um erro? Mas eu só queria mais uma chance, não quero um adeus.

**_Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios , erros  
Tanto tempo , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para te fazer esperar  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais um suspiro  
Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe , você sabe..._**

O holandês afundou junto com _ele_, abraço-me a Jack preciso do _meu_ _marido_ de volta.

-Will... – Acho que nem mesmo Sparrow escutou esse sussurro em meio a meu choro.

Só sei de uma coisa: Sem ele eu morrerei.

_**Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver mais**  
_  
Deus! Deus de tudo e de todos! Imploro-te apenas uma _última_ chance, uma _única_ chance para me despedir, sei que sem ele irei morrer, porém preciso me despedir, segurar sua mão pela ultima vez. Eu daria minha existência por esse momento.

**_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
_**_**Porque você sabe  
****você sabe, você sabe..**_

-EU TE AMO WILL TURNER!!! EU SEMPRE TE AMEI!!! EU SINTO SUA FALTA!!! – Gritei por fim para que todos as pessoas pudessem saber... Eu te amo, simples assim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão complicado.

_**Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver mais**_

_Dez anos depois..._

Eu preciso... De você Elizabeth. Ela me salvou aquele dia, mas sem ela eu morreria... Agüentei dez anos somente para vê-la.  
**_  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe.._**

Cheguei à praia e as únicas palavras que pude pronunciar quando a vi foram:

-Eu te amo.

E eu esperava que ela me dissesse o mesmo e que me perdoasse

-Eu te amo. Eu te amei o tempo todo, e eu perdôo você por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo.

Era só o que eu precisava ouvir.

**_Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer  
"Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdôo você  
Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo"_**

Ela me abraçou. Eu a abracei mais forte. Não me deixe ir outra vez, quero ficar com você.

Já ia amanhecer, mais dez anos até eu poder vê-la novamente.

-Eu vou voltar. Acredite em mim. – Falei. Era um juramento de lealdade que valia para toda eternidade.

_**Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir.**  
_  
-Eu não direi adeus, pois não irei embora totalmente, meu coração é seu e duvido que alguém possa roubá-lo. – Eu disse.

-Você nunca irá embora já que está trancado em meu peito, a chave eu perdi e não desejo encontrar. – Ela apenas simplesmente respondeu

_**Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir  
Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir...**_

"Somente quem passa pelo gelo da dor chega à inocência do amor" (Chiara Lubich)

_**Fim...  
****Ou quem sabe, apenas o começo...**_

N/A: Oie gente!!!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando "O que a odiadora (isso existe?) mor de Lizzie e Will ta fazendo aqui?" Simples: Apesar de não gostar deles acho um casal bonitinho. Eu simplesmente precisava escrever alguma coisa deles... Primeiro ia ser com a musica Eu nunca disse adeus do Capital Inicial, mas ai eu vi que não tinha muita coisa haver só o refrão mesmo então ficou Far away do Nickelback.

Deixem sua opinião nem que seja pra me xingar e mandar eu voltar pra fics de humor (ou não)

K.BjO's

Dutchess.Kad!


End file.
